The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method and a printing program product.
In the technical field of printing apparatus, speedup of printing is an important problem from the view point of the improvement of the performance. In general, it is image processing executed by a data processing section of a printing apparatus, particularly, processing of converting job data transmitted from the outside into print data such as raster image (so-called RIP (Raster Image Processor) processing), that requires longest time among processes to be executed until print output.
As one procedure for reducing the time of processing executed by a controlling section of the printing apparatus, use of a CPU, peripheral circuits such as RAM, ROM and hardware capable of executing processing at higher speed can be expected. However, in such a case, it is not desirable because the cost of parts increases and hence speedup of the processing will be limited. Furthermore, even if such a CPU or peripheral circuit is used, there is a possibility that the speed of processing is significantly decreased for a certain command depending on the design of the software.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a printing apparatus, a printing method and a printing program product capable of reducing image-processing time with relatively low cost.